This Is Nothing Like Exorcism
by HatterSaz
Summary: [Fem!Rin] Rin has never cried before, but her first period changes that. And honestly, Fujimoto is just trying to help his daughter, can you really fault him for that?


Shiro Fujimoto has never seen Rin cry.

Not even as a baby. From his recollection, she just slept most of the time, and when she wanted something, made a bubbly sound. If Yukio cried, she bumped him to get his attention, then smiled. It was so cute to watch, and amazing to see how quickly the brunette calmed down because of it.

They know it's nothing bad, and he's one hundred percent positive she has _feelings_. He's just never seen her shed a tear. It's almost as if, she got the hard boiled personality that is mentally and physically strong, while Yukio got the brains and quick thinking. They're both kind hearted kids, that they share. But Rin is definitely the strong one. Yukio cries at a lot of things, seeing the things he does. And Rin is always there to support him and raise his spirits. It may seem weird, but it works.

The closest he's seen her to crying is when Mufasa died in the Lion King. Yukio straight up bawled his eyes out, but Rin just stared at the screen with shimmering iris'. At that point, he was a little worried. He had heard the parents at the school saying that every child they knew cried at that scene, which made sense with how young they were. And yet, Rin just, _couldn't_. It baffled him, so he tested something out. Which, arguably, he could have done with a bit more tact.

" _Hey Rin."_

" _Yeah dad?"_

" _Would you cry if_ I _died?"_

That simple question had Yukio crying for a month. Any animal and/or demon that posed some sort of threat to the Paladin would set Yukio off if they were within ten feet of him. In the end, it took Rin to calm him down again. She said that if they were with him, nothing could hurt him. The boy had perked up after that, and declared himself Fujimoto's protector. It was really sweet and cute.

However, ask Fujimoto for the answer he got from Rin, and he'll sulk for hours.

" _What are you talking about? Of course not."_

She had looked so confused at his question, as if he was the dumbest man on the planet. He himself was almost brought to tears because of that. But, six year old Rin wasn't done. Her kind heart and bright smile fixed his gloomy mood instantly, and still does if you remind him of her next words.

" _Dad's awesome, so there's no way he can die!"_

So yeah, Fujimoto has never seen Rin cry. But, he's not too upset about it. He just believes her optimism and strength pull her through anything, and moves on.

Thus, Shiro Fujimoto has never seen Rin cry.

So it was understandable that seeing Rin looking terrified for her life, freaked the man out.

* * *

Fujimoto was doing some paperwork at his desk. He had just finished a mission with Yukio, and needed to finish the report. He had seen Rin in the kitchen cooking, as usual, and headed to his study with a smile on his face.

About half an hour later, a small knock came through his door. He blinked in surprise, having been on the verge of sleep, before lifting his head and calling out.

"Come in."

The door handle turned slowly, as if the person on the other side was debating running away. With an inaudible gulp, the door was pushed completely open, and in the doorway stood his daughter. The ravenette looked frightened and genuinely worried for her life, which did not sit well with Fujimoto. He motioned for the girl to come closer, and it only took a moments hesitation before she closed the door and stood in front of Fujimoto's desk.

"What's wrong Rin?"

He kept his voice gentle, trying not to upset her further. Her eyes skittered back and forth, internal battle clearly waging in her mind. Then, she steeled her determination, and gazed right into Shiro's soul.

"I... I think I'm dying."

Fair to say, he wasn't seeing that coming. His eyes bulged from his head, and he made to get up and go to her. However, the step back she took as he did so, kept him rooted in place.

"What... what do you mean Rin?"

"I'm bleeding... a lot..."

Sending an analytical gaze over his daughter, he saw no signs of blood. No life threatening cuts or injury of any kind. With an eyebrow raised, he pushed ahead.

"Where about?"

Rin shifted uncomfortably, a blush forming on her cheeks as the tell-tale shimmering begun in her eyes.

"U-Um... Down..."

She whined in embarrassment, eyes clenched shut as she began to squirm where she stood. It was clear she was struggling to continue, so he prompted her again.

"Down...?"

"W-Where I... Where I pee."

Realisation slapped Fujimoto in the face like an angry woman with a Bible. He had been so busy training Yukio, that he had forgotten to begin looking into this... problem. A part of him was wishing she would never have these, because then he doesn't have to worry about murdering the douchebag that impregnates her. Not that the murder would be hard for a Paladin. He's just not used to hiding the bodies.

Back on track, his brain gives him some helpful reminders. He really doesn't know anything about this. Nor does he really have any skills apart from exorcism, and possibly raising children. Then again, is a father normally this unprepared for his daughter's first cycle?

An idea pops to mind just as Rin's about to ask what's wrong, and if she needs an ambulance. An idea, that he probably should have never gone through with.

Before Rin can speak, Fujimoto recites some scriptures in his head, mentally listening for one that sounds right. Then, when he thinks he's got one, he begins saying it out loud. He gets through a few lines, before opening his eyes to see if it's working. The sight he receives, is very different to what he hopes.

That day, Rin cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Ok, so his first plan was a hitch. And to be fair, he probably shouldn't have started reading the scriptures out loud before explaining himself. He doesn't know if he can handle Rin crying and saying he's praying as she dies again. That crushed his heart more than the Mufasa incident.

Luckily for him though, Yukio had stood up to the plate. He cheered his sister up with a kiss on the forehead, and some handpicked flowers. Rin had perked up instantly, and hugged the ever loving daylights out of the brunette. While they shared their little sibling moment, Fujimoto was scolded by the entire church for what he did.

The day after was, well... not much better to be honest. Rin was in pain, and he had no idea why. He did the usual checks on her stomach, but found nothing. He was honest to God confused and needed a hand. But, everyone was busy. And how come Shura disappears _now_ of all times?

In any case, he has a daughter who is refusing to eat because of the pain, and two bed sheets that need washing. Apparently, Rin is what's known as a _heavy bleeder_. Or at least, for her first time she is. And yes, she had cried again when she realised what she had done. Thus, she received another kiss to the head and some reassurances from Yukio.

Realising they needed some supplies, Fujimoto sent some of the other priests to the shop. He said to ask someone who works there for help, and the two had scampered off in hopes of helping Rin. Another priest had tried cooking her his special soup, but she just couldn't face eating it. Did he need to call an ambulance? Was this worse than he thought?

As he hung the now clean sheets out to dry, he began to think. This pain, and all of the blood... It might not mean what they think it does. He's seen this kind of thing before. A demon inhabits the stomach, and tears the human apart inside out. Is that what this was? Was his daughter possessed?!

Without much more thought, Fujimoto runs past Yukio in the hall and heads straight for the twins room. With a loud slam, the door is open and Fujimoto watches as his little girl turns weakly to look at him.

"Old... man?"

If he was right, she was in real danger. Ignoring the frantic footsteps behind him, Fujimoto enters the room, and draws his knife. Rin freezes in her bed, eyes wide and disbelieving as she watched a _priest_ close in on her with a weapon.

"Rin, don't worry, ok? I just need to carve it out, and you'll be fine."

"W-What?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he took on a murderous grin as he thought about freeing his girl from the possession. Rin actually screamed in horror as she watched him close in. Forever her protector, Yukio ran up to Fujimoto and wrestled the knife from his hands, calling the man insane. When the other exorcists returned, they hadn't expected to hear Rin screaming, or to see Fujimoto about to cut her up. The one carrying the bags dropped them instantly and the two grabbed Fujimoto and pulled him away. Yukio stayed with Rin, and managed to coax her to sleep. Later, when she woke up, he told her she had been dreaming, and everyone was worried.

Fujimoto was scolded again for jumping to conclusions.

* * *

After talking to the priests that went shopping, Fujimoto actually learnt something. It's called, _period pains_. Apparently, they can vary in intensity, and can even make you not want to eat. When he heard this, he felt terrible. Did he really just go at his daughter with a knife _to ease her pain_? Right now, he felt pretty stupid.

On the third day of her cycle, Rin was all over the shop. The pain had gone, but her mood swings had picked up. One moment, she would be apologising for cooking disgusting food, which it really wasn't. Then, she'd be yelling at the pots and pans for betraying her. It was truly terrifying how quickly her anger appeared and disappeared, almost at the drop of a hat. And, with her strength, it was truly something to fear.

At one point, they had worried she'd overexert herself, and possibly kill someone, as she picked up the table and screamed at the horrible meal sat atop it. But, as quick as it was up, it was down again and Rin curled into herself under the table, murmuring apologies again. Fujimoto was beginning to think they'd have to strap her down if this continued.

Which, unfortunately, sparked another _wonderful_ idea. One which pretty much tells the other exorcists to never let Fujimoto near Rin during her cycles.

* * *

The main hall was out, the ceiling being rather high, even to Fujimoto. The kitchen was out, because if she somehow broke free, she would most definitely hurt herself. Their room was a no go too, since Yukio would be in there and he might incur his wrath. So, that pretty much left one place. His study.

It was easy convincing her to join him, especially with the cook book in his hands. She had almost mastered every recipe inside, and he had asked her to take a pop quiz on the subject. Honestly, his girl needs to become a chef when she's older. She'll make millions, he's sure of it. If that angry, always shouting British chef is anything to go by.

They made it to his study and took up the couch against the wall. The first half of this 'test' was written, just to try and improve her handwriting if nothing else. So, as Rin set to work remembering the first half of the book, and writing quicker than he'd ever seen her or heck even Yukio write, the head priest crossed the room and prepared. Luckily, he was good at stealth, so she had no idea and wouldn't panic.

After only ten minutes, a remarkable feet by anyone's standards, Rin cheered and finally looked up from her work. Her proud grin instantly dropped off her face as her eyes widened. Without a second thought, she jumped to her feet and ran for the door. Unfortunately, Fujimoto was faster, and lifted her by the waist before tying rope around her tummy.

She screamed again and thrashed to try and escape, but to no avail. With expert ease, Fujimoto tied the rope around the ceiling fan so that Rin was left dangling in the centre of the room. She whined at the uncomfortable pressure on her stomach, and he immediately felt saddened for his daughter. However, this was for her own good, and he said as much to her out loud.

It was just as her tears started when Yukio and another priest burst through the door. Yukio's exclamation of "Rin!" proving the theory that they had heard her screaming. Then they saw what had happened, and stared like fish out of water.

"Y-Yukio... Help."

With Rin's plea, Yukio was off. He bolted across the room and began untying her, careful not to upset her stomach anymore. Fujimoto went to stop him, but was knocked out by his fellow priest. When he woke up, _he_ was the one dangling from the filing of the main hall, all of the other priests glowering at him.

That day, Fujimoto accepted that he should probably read up on periods before trying to help.

* * *

Day four was a painful one, emotionally. Rin avoided him like the plague. As if contact with him would summon Satan or something. He snorted once at the analogy, before genuinely thinking Satan was trying to taint his daughter and begging the priests to see her. Obviously, they said no.

Day five, Rin's cycle was almost complete. She had mild pains and was a bit more frustrated than usual, but not much else. Yukio stayed with her the entire time, promising to keep Fujimoto away. Again, the head priest felt his guilt spike.

Day six, and Rin's period was all but history. As soon as she went to the toilet after dinner, she practically bounced into the room with her usual vigour, cheering how she was finally _free_. The rest of the table cheered along, happy for the girl. Then she turned to Fujimoto, face blank as she looked into his soul. Or, at least, that's where he assumed she was looking. With the stare she held it was hard to tell.

"Thanks for trying Dad."

A grin broke across her face, brightening the room and skyrocketing Fujimoto's mood. Instantaneously, he was out of his chair and hugging the ever loving daylights of her. She giggled happily, before complaining that he'd start the next one early if he didn't let go. Yukio sighed beside them, happy it all worked out in the end.

"I'm so sorry Rin. Next time, I'll have done my research and can help you properly."

She laughed again, pulling back so he could see the smile on her face. Her adorable face he vows to keep this bright for the rest of his life.

"Good, because the crap you pulled was scary!"

The whole church laughed, the tension between father and daughter having stiffened the air. In a sense, when Rin said she was free, she actually meant they all were. Then, Yukio glanced at each one and nodded, the priests nodding in return. If Fujimoto tried anything like this again, he would have a very angry group of protective priests/brother to deal with.


End file.
